There is a present need for feeding devices useful for those individuals physically or mentally handicapped. People who have behavior disorders commonly will cause plates to fall off or slide from the tray or table supporting said plate. Also, patients with muscle tone or other physical problems sometimes cannot coordinate their eating efforts properly and cause the plate to move during their meal. Any type of patient that is physically restricted either temporarily or permanently needs assistance at times including in public places such as restaurants. People who have had heart attacks or strokes, or have MS usually need assistance from someone else when eating. It is important, however, to these people that when in public they draw as little attention to themselves as possible. In teaching these handicapped people to improve their eating skills or even just to permit them to eat properly along, a plate stabilizer means must be used.
There have been several attempts to provide devices for this use. Some contain suction cups at the bottom of the plate surface for attachment to the tray or table. These type devices easily become dislodged and cause the plate to slip off the tray. Other devices contain non-skid surfaces to prevent sliding of the plate but also with these the plates can easily be knocked off the tray by the impaired patient.
Some of the devices considered by others to assist in stabilizing plate-feeding means include those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,242,785; 2,517,018; 2,684,110; 2,697,574; 2,865,697 and 3,148,636. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,785 (Eldridge) a childs' highchair device is disclosed wherein a spring clamp is disposed below the device for spring-locking onto the highchair tray. The device of Eldridge has a recess or opening on its upper face to receive a plate or a cup. The plate or cup, however, can be easily dislodged since nothing holds the plate securely to the casting or plate holder. In the alternative, Eldridge suggests that the recess on the face of the device can be used itself as the container for food. This could present some problems associated with the cleanliness of the food receptacle. The entire element of Eldridge must be washed and cleaned as a unit making it awkward because of size and difficulty in reaching all parts of the food container. Also, washing a unit with part metal components could cause rusting and other impurities to contact the food compartment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,018 a dish fastener for dining tables is disclosed. In this patent to Nicholson snap fastener means are positioned at the bottom of each plate which in turn snaps and mates with a snap opening in a table. This device has not received large scale commercial use since it is not adapted for use with conventional tables or trays without snap-receiving members. While the locking means disclosed by Nicholson prevents lateral movement of the dish, it would be easy for a patient to pick up and throw the dish, or alternatively, accidentally dislodge the dish. Nicholson's device is specifically designed for small dishes such as butter dishes and designed for use with special table tops with snap-receiving members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,110 a baby chair with a locked-in food dish is disclosed. In this patent to Stone a locking mechanism is located below and in the underside of the chair tray. A latch device in the dish extends downward into the locking mechanism of the tray and secured thereto. This device is only usuable with a specifically designed baby's highchair with specifically equipped locking means. It is not adaptable to be used with any eating surface such as a table, tray, or other surfaces not specially made to receive the latch or lock of the dish. A more universal and versatile plate or dish-stabilizing means is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,574 to Bricker discloses a folding stand for supporting food plates or trays. This type of plate support can be easily knocked over by the mentally or physically handicapped. When in use a desirable aspect of a plate-stabilizing means includes its ability to maintain its usuable position and that of the plate. While Bricker locks his plate in place to secure it, the holder (or stand) for the plate is not secure. Thus, the total means are not appropriate for use by the handicapped patient or person. Bricker's support, however, is not intended for use by the handicapped but rather for those who have no problem with their eating skills.
In Staley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,697, a highchair tray having anchoring means for the plate is described. A spring-loaded bracket-locking means is disclosed which encloses a plate and then is locked within the bracket. The locking or plate-securing mechanism is only adapted to be used with specially designed chairs or eating trays for infants. Staley's invention includes a table assembly which is part of a highchair or infant's feeding table. The assembly has a recess to hold a plate and a releasable locking means which cooperates with this assembly. The releasable locking means is mounted within the table assembly and thus cannot be used except with that table assembly.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,636 to Bloomquist et al discloses a serving tray having movable tabs that secure different size dishes in recesses in the tray. The entire tray or dish can be easily overturned in this type device but Bloomquist's device was only intended for disposable use for institutional meal service and not for use by those who require special treatment or accommodation during meals.
A device therefore for use by people with physical or mental problems, i.e. one arm or hand, or by someone with a stroke affecting their hand movement or someone with behavior problems is presently lacking in the prior art.